Every Full Moon
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Every full moon, two different children of the moon meet to wrap themselves in the other's essence. Toralei/Clawdeen smut.


**_Hey guys! I know, another Torawdleen fic, but what can I say, exact opposites are the best. Speaking of, keep a lookout for my upcoming het fic featuring Abbey and Heath. It's nearly finished! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_**

**_I don't own Monster High. Otherwise, in that Valentine's Special, Toralei and Clawdeen totally would've fallen for each other._**

* * *

The moon shone brightly overhead, a shining orb to cast light on the empty clearing, making all else around the clearing seem dark and frightening. The rustling of the forest were nightlife necessities, alerting other animals of predators and prey. Streams flowing gently through the woods, the soft lapping of animal tongues at the water.

Slowly, two figures stepped out on either side of the clearing, facing each other. Both were on four paws, tails waving gently in the air. Pointed ears flicked at the other and gleaming fangs flashed in the light of the glowing globe above. A soft growling emitted from the smaller of the two as a means of identification. Seconds later, a resounding howl erupted from the figure opposite, also identification. Slowly, the two moved closer together, eyeing each other carefully. When they met in the middle, they began to circle, assessing any small differences since the last full moon.

"Your hair is longer." The larger of the two snarled out.

"I grew it to please you." The smaller replied, scratching the ground slightly. "You always complain that it's too short."

"And your claws are sharper."

"I've taken to filing them to keep my meals cleaner."

"Why are you thinner?"

"I... I haven't been hungry."

"Come over to my house more often. Or I'll come to yours."

"Thanks."

The larger nodded and waited for the questioning.

"Your teeth are sharper."

"I've been to the dentist recently and had a cleaning."

"Your tail's fluffier."

"I blow dry it now."

"Your paws are larger."

"I'm going to be getting bigger soon."

The small one nodded.

Gradually, their circling brought them closer and as they drew nearer, they slowed until finally, they were almost nose to nose and completely still. They stared into each other's eyes, green shining up at yellow. Slowly, the smaller of the two crept forward and placed a dainty paw on the larger's chest.

"Clawdeen... I... I want you."

The larger figure, Clawdeen, grinned and leaned down to growl, "I was waiting for you, Toralei."

The smaller, Toralei, mewed softly as she was laid back in the grass. "For a werewolf, you're pretty gentle." she remarked.

"And for a werecat, you're pretty submissive." the werewolf replied, her fur rippling slightly in the warm breeze.

Toralei chuckled and hooked a claw into a luscious curl and twirled. "Well, I have my moments."

"Or nights." Clawdeen murmured, leaning down to trail her lips along an orange-furred cheek.

Slowly, she moved closer to the werecat's lips until the feline was almost begging for a kiss. The canine pulled back and gently stroked the same cheek she had been kissing before leaning in and connecting her lips to those of the werecat. Toralei moaned and pressed their lips harder together, her tongue raking along Clawdeen's bottom lip and being permitted entrance a second later. It was a slow dance their tongues played. Soft and loving, passionate.

Toralei pulled away first, air being a necessity. Clawdeen wasn't far behind, but she covered this by trailing her lips to the werecat's throat, lightly licking and kissing it, the fur tickling her lips. Toralei wound her claws into the luscious locks of brown as Clawdeen pressed her lips harder, giving a much more solid kiss to the orange-furred girl beneath her.

Slowly, one large brown paw stroked its way down to the werecat's chest, lightly stroking between the two fur-covered mounds, much to the delight of the receiver. One mound of skin was captured and massaged, not too roughly, but adding just the right amount of pressure for the desired effect. Toralei arched, groaning lowly as she tried to force more skin into the paw on her breast. The desired response.

Clawdeen slid her lips down Toralei's neck and across her collarbone, finally ending at the peak of a breast while her paw diligently continued massaging the other. Lightly kissing the darkened, hardened orange nub, Clawdeen looked up for confirmation, receiving a nod; Toralei lolled her head back into the grassy earth, her eyes staring up into the star-filled sky as Clawdeen wrapped her warm tongue around the nub, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it playfully. Toralei's claws wound tighter, her moans filling the air around them and mixing Clawdeen's pleased sounds as well.

The werewolf suckled gently, being careful not to bite down in case she hurt her lover. Her claws scraped softly along the other breast, stopping at the peak to tease and rub the nubbin between two claws and drawing longer, louder moans from the werecat. Toralei's panting sounded around them, interlaced with moans as Clawdeen switched between her two mounds, kneading one while sucking the other and vice versa.

Clawdeen slowly began kissing and nipping her way down Toralei's body, taking her time sucking each patch of fur-covered skin she kissed, paying close attention to the loose patches that made Toralei whimper or moan especially loud. Digging her tongue into the werecat's bellybutton, the werewolf felt Toralei's hips buck and grinned up at her lover. Moving lower, Clawdeen sniffed the werecat's muskiness and growled deeply, her tongue flicking out to taste the wetness there.

"Oh Clawdeen!" Toralei groaned, her claws curling in the werewolf's hair and tugging.

Clawdeen smiled and flicked her tongue out again, keeping it there longer as she drew it through the wetness, slower to get the full taste. Moaning, she dug her tongue deeper, dipping into Toralei's core. The werecat bucked to the treatment and let out an almost dog-like whine.

Clawdeen chuckled and looked up. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"Hush and eat me, Wolf." Toralei hissed, playfully batting at the other girl's ear. Clawdeen grinned and dipped back into the moist cavern, licking up the wetness there and feeling Toralei quivering around. Knowing Toralei was already very close, Clawdeen moved one paw up to flick across the light orange clit, flicking and pinching it. Toralei gasped out a breath before Clawdeen felt her freeze. This spurred her to dig her tongue deeper and push her lover over the edge.

Toralei yowled out her climax and thrashed with the force of it as Clawdeen licked up her sweet juice. When Toralei had finally calmed down, Clawdeen smiled softly at her. Toralei chuckled and flipped them over, straddling the werewolf's stomach.

"Your turn." She purred as she leaned down and sucked at the larger girl's throat while her clawless fingers massaged a large brown breast.

Clawdeen groaned in need and clutched the orange head to her throat as her claws dug into Toralei's back. Toralei purred louder as her paws and mouth traveled lower. A fanged cavern closed around a pert nipple as a newly clawed finger dove between trembling legs. Clawdeen barked at the sudden contact and bucked her hips for more. Toralei smirked as that same finger dove into Clawdeen's moist core and began thrusting slowly.

"Oh Toralei!" the brunette groaned, both paws scrabbling at the ground for leverage as the werecat sped up, Toralei's fangs nicking the soft mound she was sucking on. Clawdeen's paws found Toralei's shoulders and she began bucking against the werecat's finger.

"M-more." She whimpered.

Toralei inserted another finger and rocked her body against her hand to get deeper into her lover. Clawdeen's breath caught and she let out a loud howl as her release came. The howl split the night as Toralei kept her as high as possible for as long as she could. When Clawdeen calmed, she smiled at the werecat. Toralei panted as she stared down at the werewolf with a small smile. Slowly, the two got to their paws and faced each other, Clawdeen looking down at the werecat happily.

"Same routine at school tomorrow?" She asked.

"I see no reason to let anyone else in on our little rendezvous." Toralei smirked. "Purrsephone and Meowlody kinda have to know where I'm going and Clawd walked in on the two of us. I think three's enough."

"Me too. Same time, same place next full moon?"

"You've got it, Wolf."

"Thanks, Stripe. Nice to know I can count on you for something."

"Later." They chorused, stealing back into the woods on separate sides of the clearing.

The moon shone brightly overhead, a shining orb to cast light on the empty clearing, making all else around the clearing seem dark and frightening. A howl and a yowl mixed together as the night slowly faded into day and another sunlit time of secrecy ensued, causing deep anticipation for the next full moon.

* * *

**_How's that? Any good? Review and tell me!_**


End file.
